


Big Jet Plane

by mariuspunmercy



Series: She-Ra Week [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: The night before going to face down Horde Prime, Catra voices her concerns to Adora.She-Ra Week Day 6Prompt: LOVE / destiny
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904770
Kudos: 42





	Big Jet Plane

“Hey, Adora.” 

Adora turned to see Catra walking out onto her balcony. The rooms at Bright Moon were always a bit… much. After living in the Horde for so long, the gigantic space is overwhelming. 

Especially for someone like Catra. 

“What’s the matter?” Adora asked as if she didn’t know. “Trouble sleeping? Or is it…?” 

“We go into the biggest fight of our lives tomorrow,” Catra said. “If I’m being honest, I’m scared. I’ve seen Horde Prime at their most vicious. They won’t be holding back tomorrow, and I’m not sure if I’m ready for it. Plus, I just got here. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

Adora grabbed her arms. “You’re the best fighter I know, and you don’t have a sword that transforms you into a giant lady. You don’t even have powers, and you’ve still managed to beat me one on one before. C’mon, I think you’ll be fine.” But that’s not what she was really worried about. “Now, what’s the matter?”

Catra sighed. “You can never let me get away with it, huh? It’s just… I’m sincere about changing and coming to the side of good. When I was at the Horde, I thought I had nothing left to lose. But I see now… Being here, with the Rebellion.. There’s actual stakes now.”

“Tell me about them.” 

“Well, for one, I don’t want anyone to, ya know, die. I opened the portal, so this is my fault.”   


As much as Adora wanted to deny it, reassure her that it wasn’t, she can’t. Catra needs to be accountable for her actions and everything she’s done, but she can’t do that if the bad things she’s done are sugar coated for her. Even if she is here now, it doesn’t change what happened in the past, and she shouldn’t be excused. 

“Second,” Catra continued. “I’ve done too much. I’ve hurt so many people. You’ve given me two opportunities to leave the Horde, but I didn’t take them. I could’ve, and we would be avoiding all of this.”

“It all comes from Shadow Weaver..” Adora mumbled. Her mind briefly flashed to the memory of Horde Prime snapping Shadow Weaver’s neck under his fingers. She shook it from her mind, turning back to Catra. “We know that’s the stem of the problem.”

“I’m not so sure she is."

“Tell me about that.” She knows that someone has to hear Catra, hear what she has to say. She knows that now. She wasn’t going to not listen anymore, not after seeing what destruction it caused.

“Even after we locked Shadow Weaver in a cell and made her powerless, I kept going on a spiral to darkness. I got worse while everyone around me got better. I sent Entrapta to  _ Beast Island,  _ for crying out loud! I’m the reason Angella's dead and I didn’t even know who she was! I did terrible things, and you still let me come here. They gave me a room and allowed me to fight alongside them.” 

Glimmer vouched for her. After their time on Horde Prime’s ship, she kept saying that they needed Catra. It ended up clearing the air between them when Adora agreed, though it had taken her longer to forgive Catra. She’s still not fully forgiven. It would take a while for that to happen. 

When she noticed Catra’s breathing speeding up, Adora grabbed her hand to calm her down. “Look at the sky.” When she looked up, Adora kept going. “You know how there used to be no stars? When the battle is over, the sky’s gonna be filled with them. Even more than what we have now.”

Catra chuckled through her heavy breathing “You can’t exactly transform into She-Ra, and our plan is barely a plan. How can you be so optimistic?” 

“Because I know that no matter what happens, I’ll be alongside my friends. They’re your friends too, now. Plus, we have each other. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we stick together, right?”   


Catra looked at her sideways. “Really? You’re using that to cheer me up? You’ve become a fossil, Adora.”

“I’m the oldie? Who’s the one who blew up a bot because I said ‘Hey Catra’?"

“That was  _ not  _ cool. I was frozen for at least a couple seconds because I had never heard you say it.” A beat. “Why did you save me?”   


Adora blinked at the sudden topic change. “What?”

“Aboard the ship. I was on a completely different level, different cell with different security than Glimmer. Bow got her out. You came back for me. You got me off the ship. How come?”

She thought about her answer for a minute before saying, “I know they taught us the complete opposite in the Horde, but I’m telling you this now because you deserve to hear it. Not everyone is out to hurt you. Some of us just want to reconcile.” 

“You didn’t give up on me?”   


“Never!” Adora was almost appalled. How far did Horde Prime manipulate her? “I was devastated after the portal because I thought that was the end for us. You don’t know how happy I am now that you’re here.” 

Another long pause passed between them as Catra figured out her thoughts. Finally, she sighed, grabbing Adora’s other hand, holding their conjoined hands in the middle. “I’m doing it differently this time. I don’t even forgive myself right now, but I know I will eventually, and maybe everyone else will do it too. But this time around, I’m charging into battle with Bright Moon plastered on a sign if I have to.”

Adora tugged her forward. “Luckily, you don’t have to do that. I’m sure it’ll just cause a lot of attention.”

“Oh, very funny. Like an eight foot warrior wasn’t distracting enough.”

“I think I was very subtle in my sneak attacks, thank you very much.”

“You literally couldn’t even walk into the woods, as  _ Adora,  _ without me catching you. I followed you, and you still didn’t hear me. Which one of us has the better sneak skills? I wanna know.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Considering I was able to catch you, I’d say neither of us.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

Neither spoke. Their hands were still linked with each other, and Catra took a step closer to Adora. “I want this to be the part where things start to get better.”

Adora moved a strand of hair out of Catra’s face. “As soon as this fight is over, they will be. But for now, we’re going into a very dangerous battle-”

“That we don’t know if we’ll even make it out of.” 

The silence that washed over was a cruel one. Everyone knew the risk of the incoming fight. It wasn’t like they didn’t know a person or two wasn’t going to come back. Spinnerella was already gone. But the thought of it being Catra dropped her heart into her toes. She refused to believe it’d be her. After fighting so long to come back to her, there’s no way she’s dying tomorrow. 

“You don’t have to worry about protecting me,” Catra rolled her eyes, basically reading her mind. “I know you’re thinking about it. I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you, honestly.” 

Her eyebrows crinkled. “Me?” 

“You and your stupid self-sacrificng complex is gonna get the best of you, I know it. You’ll die for anyone out there. You’ll take their blow, their hit, whatever. You do it more than anyone, and that’s why you’re one of my biggest concerns.”

Adora sighed. She couldn’t even deny it. “I know you don’t like it, but-”

"I look out for you, and you look out for me. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other," Catra chimed in. 

Adora stared at her. "You just made fun of me for that. You are strange. But considering what's next…"

"You promise?"

Her heart squeezed. "I promise, but I think you truly have become a fossil-"   


She was interrupted by Catra kissing her. 

It was brief, hardly more than a peck. She was still breathless after. It had been three years since she’s felt those lips on hers, and she wanted to feel it again.

“It’s been a while since you’ve done that,” Adora noted. 

Catra tugged her inside, closing the balcony door. “You better return that to me after the fight. Now, can we go to sleep? Or are you going to keep me outside, talking all night?”

They could. They’ve done it before. But now there were real stakes, not some Horde simulation. They had a job to do, and that job could only be done with a good night's sleep. After all, she was the one who was going face to face with Horde Prime when the plan started. 

Collapsing on her bed, Catra didn’t curl up on the foot of it.

Instead, she tucked herself into Adora’s back, neither saying a word as they fell asleep beside each other once again.

**Author's Note:**

> She ra eve guys :(
> 
> I've loved writing for this fandom. I've loved all the kind comments from everyone and the enviroment here and on Tumblr has been amazing. This is the last thing I'mma write before everything ends.
> 
> I'll keep writing! Don't worry, I'm still going to be posting here and on Tumblr. But I'm just emotional about the end of the show, haha
> 
> Buuuut on the bright side, the pjo books are getting turned into a Disney+ series!! I've written for pjo too and currently have an ongoing series for pjo too. 
> 
> She ra ends but pjo begins. We've won but at what cost?? 
> 
> Before the show ends: here's a last hurrah! <3
> 
> Cry with me about season 5 on Tumblr: adoraang


End file.
